Dolce e Salato
by K-merry
Summary: Lovino tiene una vida aburrida hasta que llega un personaje que le dice ser su dueño después de algunos acontecimientos D: asco de summry- Este Fanfic Tiene YAOI si no te gusta no entres-
1. Chapter 1

** Dolce e Salato**

** Dulce y Salado**

**Si el amor llega, recíbelo no lo rechaces**

Lovino no entendía y tampoco le interesaba le importaba un pepino.

Porque siempre se preguntaba a si mismo

El porque a todas las chicas de su clase y del el instituto les atraía el español "el toro Toño" pues lovino no tenia idea cual era su nombre solo lo conocía por el apodo.

Quizás era su acento español que utilizaba bien marcado cuando intentaba ligarse a una chica que finalmente caía en su trampa o su ojos verdes vivarachos que brillaban al sonreír y mostrar su perfecta sonrisa o simple mente era su cuerpo de piel morena de buena contextura, es decir el chico lindo del instituto y no es que lovino se fijara en el solo que coincidían en algunas materias.

Pe eso no era importante porque ahora, lovino tenia la nariz sangrando por el golpe que le propino "el toro toño" con su puño justiciero.

Todo empezó cuando lovino caminaba tranquilamente, claro que con su inconfundible y característico ceño fruncido, porque el llegaría tarde a su clase de historia y tampoco le importaba.

Se detuvo de golpe ahí estaban los chicos delincuentes de su instituto, eran chicos retrasados, con notas miserables que llegaban a dar lastima y hacer llorar al mas macho, pero no era ese acaso, a Lovino lo molestaban por que según ellos dibujaba cosas afeminadas "amariconadas" y porque hablaba con el polaco de sexualidad dudosa.

lovino intento pasar desapercibido casi invisible, eso le recordaba a un compañero, pero no lograba recordar, pero no le funciono los matones lo rodearon haciéndolo parar su caminar quedando al medio, encerrado dejándolo sin escapatoria un chico que tenia una cicatriz en el labio y un cigarrillo se le acerco demasiado.

-¡Oi! Chicos miren lo que tenemos aquí-dijo mientras le tomaba el brazo jalándolo-si es el cobarde de Lovino.

Lovino lo miro con rabia y aun con el ceño fruncido deshizo su agarre y delincuente le tomo del brazo con sus sucias manos.

-uh! Si la nena se enojo- hablo con burla el tipo de la cicatriz que voto el cigarro y lo volvió a tomar pero con mas fuerza sonriendo de lado mostrando sus dientes blancos a pesas de fumar tanto-la nena quiere la suelte-hizo una pausa los demás se rieron- ni pienses que te voy a soltar marica.

-suéltame maldito, te lo advierto -dijo lovino entre dientes mientras el de la cicatriz se relamió los labios, los demás delincuentes miraban con burla a lovino por ser mas débil, el de la cicatriz apretó su agarre asiendo que lovino hiciera una mueca de dolor -que me sueltes maldito bastardo

Lovino aprovechando su estatura y la distracción de este, le dio un cabezazo en la nariz del chico de la cicatriz quien soltó a lovino para tocarse la nariz ya que le la rompió por el golpe.

El delincuente chillaba del dolor-¡hijo de la gran puta! mierda,mierda ¡me las vas a pagar maricon de mierda!-repetía, escupía las palabras

Lovino se puso en posición de pelea pero no se dio cuenta que venia un puño hacia su nariz lo cual el chico retrocedió por el golpe, tomándose la nariz para después levantar su cabeza aun con las manos en su nariz ahí lo vio al toro toño.

-intimidar es terrible-le dijo a lovino con voz varonil, grave y mirada verde llena de reproche-me cabreo con la gente que intima a los otros.

Los delincuentes miaron sin entender lo que pasaba, porque la victima era Lovino no ellos, decidieron atacar a el chico de ojos verdes vivarachos, hasta que le miraron la cara a al toro toño ahí sintieron el terror, salieron corriendo como bien machos que eran.

-¡recordaremos esto salvaje!- gritaron en coro mientras huían-¡monstruo!-gritaban y corrían atropelladamente

-eh! ¿Pero porque huyen?-se pregunto-¿Salvaje? ¿Monstruo?-dijo "el toro toño" dándole la espalda a lovino y mirando donde se han ido los delincuentes -ah… ¿porque son tantos?-puso cara de no entender nada y se rasco la mejilla con un dedo

- tu…bastardo…de mierda-le dijo lovino mientras tenia una mano en la nariz la cual escurría un poco de sangre con el ceño fruncido a no mas poder estaba cabreado, el era la victima y le han pegado por ser victima esto era el colmo, le tomo el hombro al otro muchacho haciéndolo girar quedando frente a frente, por la diferencia de altura, lovino tuvo que mirar hacia arriba eso lo cabreo aun mas.-¿Por qué demonios bastardo has pensado que ellos eran los intimidados?

-yo…eh, pues te vi. dándole un cabezazo en la nariz me hizo pensar que tu eras el chico malo-le dio la razonable explicación mientras meneaba frenéticamente ambos brazos, lovino mientras ponía su mano libre en su cintura-¿esta bien tu nariz?

- ni hablar bastardo de mierda ¿que maldita explicación es esa maldición? –Le critico lovino mientras le apuntaba aun con el ceño fruncido estaba perdiendo la paciencia y "boquita" le estaba dominando -me has golpeado de la nada ¡voy a matarte bastardo de la gran mierda ¡

-¡hey tampoco no te pases!-le dijo el chico intimidado por la mirada furiosa de lovino levanto las dos mano y las junto en señal de que lo perdonara, lovino solo arqueo una ceja-discúlpame por el golpe, déjame ver como esta tu nariz ¿por favor?

Lovino dudo un momento, pensó que le iba a dar otro golpe por si las dudas o por hablarle hablado así, tardo un momento hasta que asintió de mala manera ya que la mirada de perrito regañado del toro toño no le dejaba tranquilo.

el chico se le acerco a lovino demasiado según el, le tomo la cara con su mano derecha y la levanto, la giro hacia un lado a otro, para examinar la nariz sin quitarle mano de la cara, el chico mas alto saco un de color amarillo claro del bolsillo de la chaqueta y le paso con cuidado en la blanca nariz del chico mas bajo, lovino cerro los ojos al sentir el pañuelo en su nariz y como le dolía el roce, abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo cuando sintió algo húmedo en la punta de la nariz la punta de la lengua del español había pasado por ahí.

-esta mejor-dijo "el toro toño" mientras daba esas sonrisas que derretían aun cubo de hielo en invierno y se alejaba del chico dándole la espalda y empezando a caminar, lovino quien estaba perplejo y todo rojo por la acción del español -pareces un lindo tomatito fusosososo!

Lovino se toco la nariz todo sonrojado a no más poder mientras observaba como se alejaba el chico más alto, frunció el ceño a no mas poder, cerro los puños agacho la cabeza tapándose los ojos con su cabello café, empezó a temblar y tartamudear incoherencia hasta que su voz le salio en forma de grito

-¡Bastardo de mierda maldición¡-le grito con todo lo que pudo, aun temblando le entro el pánico, se fue corriendo de ahí.

* * *

Ahora Lovino sentado en una banca de la cancha de su instituto mira con desinterés y con dolor por su pobre nariz que estaba con una banda blanca, el golpe de justiciero bastardo de mierda así le decidió llamar lovino no había pasado a mayores.

Emitió un quejido en señal que se estaba aburriendo como una ostra, observaba como jugaban a la pelota, estaban en educación física o lo que quedaba de ella porque le se la paso en la enfermería, por lo que estaban con su respectivo buzo una camiseta blanca y un pantalón azul marino, tomo su block de dibujos empezó a trazar con su lápiz líneas concentrado, mordiéndose el labio y frunciendo el ceño en vez de en cunado, levantó su cabeza para mirar mejor su dibujo hasta que una pelota rozo su cabeza.

La pelota de fútbol le pego a la muralla que estaba detrás de lovino, le rozo la cabeza y su rulito la cual reboto cayendo al lado del asiento de lovino este en shock deja caer su lápiz y mira al responsable y lovino frunce el ceño rápidamente, sus ojos echaban chispas tenia que ser le el justiciero bastardo de mierda el que había hecho el delito

-disculpa fue mi error-dijo el toro justiciero bastardo de mierda mientras corría hacia lovino-¿estas bien? Oh…pero si eres tu!-lo apunto con su dedo cando llego hasta donde estaba lovino sentado

-mierda ya son dos veces que me quieres matar-dijo mas bien le grito a la cara mientras le daba un manotazo a la mano de el chico-estupido que no te fijas en lo que haces ¿me quieres dejar sin rostro bastardo?

-yo…lo siento-disculpo de nuevo el toro toño-en serio pateé la pelota muy fuerte que no pudieron con mi pase-dijo mientras se sobaba la mano

- y a mi que me vale si pateas la pelota como nena o como un macho patatas-dijo lovino mientras escupía las palabras-pero ten cuidado bastardo

La campana del instituto sonó para avisar el fin de clases y hora de irse a casa, todos los presentes en la cancha que observaban como lovino el chico que dibujaba cosas afeminadas y se juntaba con el polaco de sexualidad dudosa insultaba deslenguadamente a al toro toño, se aburrieron de lo mismo y empezaron a retirarse.

-hey! Toño-le grito uno de los chicos para llamar la atención de este-¿vas a venir hoy a tu sabes que?

Toño o toro toño observo a lovino con atención, serio con sus ojos verdes vivarachos que brillan mucho mas que ahora, sonrió a al ver la mirada color miel de lovino que lo observaba desafiante y muy pero muy oculto dentro de sus ojos se veía el miedo, giro su cabeza para contestarle con una sonrisa al chico que le había preguntado

-no hoy tengo asuntos que atender-dijo mientras hacia un ademán para despedirse de su amigo-nos vemos mañana.

El chico que había preguntado se fue dejando solo al toro toño y a lovino en la cancha, toño observo como lovino recogía sus cosas para irse a casa pues lovino tenia responsabilidades que cumplir en su casa y hacer otras cosas.

-cuando te cansaras de observarme maldición-dijo lovino mientras se ponía su bolso en el hombro-ya..Muévete que no tengo tiempo para desperdiciar

-vale, vale no te enojes que te pones viejo-rió para si mismo, al lovino no le causo gracia hizo que frunciera el ceño aun mas-en pesemos de nuevo, ¿que te parece? y dime ¿cual es tu nombre?

-mmhmh-emitió lovino pensando en decirle su nombre o no, pues a lovino no le parecía una persona mala, de hecho era muy mono pero eso ni muy pero muy muerto le diría eso no era muy macho que digamos-no le puedo decir mi nombre a los extraños…

-ya-dijo toño mientras se pegaba en la frente con su mano, para después darle la mano alegremente mientras sonreía -mi nombre es Antonio Fernandez Carriedo un gusto de conocerte, ahora no soy un extraño

-bastardo, me bastaba con el nombre -mascullo lovino mientras soltaba la mano de Antonio y se limpiaba en su abrigo-soy lovino Vargas

-¿eres italiano?-pregunto mientras ponía un dedo en su mentón -dime ¿que no me equivoque?

-no bastardo, soy alemán-dijo con sarcasmo mientras rodaba los ojos, mientras se retiraba del lugar dejando solo a Antonio- claro que soy italiano estupido pedazo de español.

Lovino se fue dejando, Antonio estaba fascinado con el chico nunca nadie le había hablado así tenia que averiguar mas de el, incluso el italiano savia su nacionalidad era fascinante, sonrió antes que se fuera el italiano Antonio lo llamo con la excusa que se le había quedado un cuaderno, el italiano paro su caminar para darse vuelta y mirar al español con las cejas alzadas, ahí Antonio venia corriendo a dejarle el cuaderno que supuestamente lo tenia guardado detrás de su espalda.

Antonio se acercó donde estaba el italiano, camino hasta quedar pocos centímetros de el cosa que a lovino no le gusto frunció el ceño y intento retroceder pero unos brazos en su cintura se lo impidieron, Antonio le tenia agarrado de la cintura con brazo y con el otro le había tomado la nuca, la cara de lovino dejaba pálidos a los tomates, sus grandes ojos verdes olivo se abrían cada vez mas cuando el rostro de Antonio se le acercaba y sentía su respiración, hasta que Antonio no pudo y beso los labios tiritones del italiano juntándolos en u beso salvaje que lovino se debatía mentalmente en no corresponder pero poco duro porque su cuerpo lo traicionó correspondiéndole el abrazo y el beso feroz del toro toño.

Antonio lamía los labios de lovino pidiéndole permiso para abrir su boca e introducir su lengua y lo consiguió, lovino abrió su boca dejándole el paso libre para que la lengua de Antonio recorriera, mientras lovino le jalaba suavemente el cabello castaño de Antonio, las piernas de el italiano no resistían mas tiempo al igual que sus pulmones, se separaron jadeantes lovino le temblaron las rodillas cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Ahí jadeaba con la cabeza agachada, Antonio sonrió de lado, se hincó y le tomo el mentón y lo miro con ternura, su rostro sonrojado sus ojos medios cerrados y su boca entre abierta con un hilo de saliva que recorría su comisura del labio era la cara mas mona que había visto hasta ahora del italiano y abrían mas de eso estaba seguro el español.

-ahora eres mió l-o-v-i-n-o-dijo mientras deletreaba todo su nombre se relamía el labio con sensualidad con una sonrisa mientras de lado, le dio un beso corto en los labios de el italiano, para después incorporarse y salir del lugar dejando al italiano solo en el suelo arrodillado, con la cara roja y en shock, mientras caminaba el español le dijo-eres mió y de nadie mas, solo mió ¿entendiste lovi?

-bastardo hijo de la gran puta-susurró el italiano aun en el shock en el suelo sentía como Antonio se marchaba dejándolo solo, confuso, sin duda el italiano no entendía lo que pasaba primero el beso de la nariz y ahora esto debería ser una broma de mal gusto, lovino se repetía que esto no volvería pasar aria todo lo necesario para que no se volviera repetir, pero en muy en fondo de el savia que se volvería a encontrar con el español y pasaría lo mismo.

* * *

Ciao! soy nueva! see doy asco para los summary pero que se la va a hacer ! XD bien aclaraciones del capitulo 1 de Dolce e Salato : bien si notaran hay un poco de **OoC **a lo largo de la historia mmm~~ no se si se noto bien las emociones de los personajes~~~ pero bueno, ah si durante a lo largo de la historia se va aver un Antonio un poquitin pillo e infiel con lovi-love~~ y alovino un copo sentimental y con autoestima bajo, pero no se preocupen que esto es un Spamano fu~~~ ya me voy a costar que son 12:59 casi las una de la mañana en mi pais! espero que les guste ahi nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 2

Tenía asco, asco de si mismo de ser débil y no poder protegerse.

Llego derrotado a su casa, no quería nada, solo irse a bañarse y después ir a dormir para luego despertar y hundirse en la mierda del arrastrando los pies el pasillo estaba oscuro, quizás su hermanito estaba durmiendo y "el" también, se detuvo cundo escucho que en la sala principal de su casa se oían ruidos de conversaciones en italiano y risas exagerada, sudo frió tendría que pasar por el salón principal para ir a su habitación, no tenia ganas de nada y menos iniciar una conversación con "el "

Camino lento y silencioso tratando de que la antigua madera del suelo no sonase mientras el apoyaba su pie, sentía que su corazón latía con una velocidad vertiginosa tenia miedo de ser descubierto, camino con sigilo pegado su cuerpo con la muralla y se acercó a la puerta que estaba abierta e iluminada, ahí estaba el sentado en un sillón de cuero negro con un puro en su boca y con la mano derecha que tenia un gran reloj de oro en su muñeca sujetaba un vaso de una sustancia parecida al ron, sus piernas cruzadas le daba un toque de masculinidad, mientras a los lados estaban sus supuestos secuaces que reían, fumaban y tomaban con sus impecables trajes negro, lovino decidió pasar rápido y hacer como si no había visto nada o eso era que creía.

_-¡oh! pero si es mi hijo, Lovino-_le dijo su padre sentado en el sillón de cuero, mientras los demás giraban su cabeza la mismo tiempo para ver al pequeño italiano_-ven acércate, que tu padre no muerde. _

Lovino se acerco lentamente, le tenia miedo que sucediera lo mismo que años atrás, se sentó al frente de su padre, rodeado de hombres que lo miraban todos tenían un sombrero con unas cintas de diferentes colores, lovino tosió un poco por el humo de cigarrillos que había en la sala_. _

_-y bien mi muchacho, dime ¿como te ha ido en el instituto?-_le pregunto su padre mientras le daba un sorbo a su ron-_ dime algo que me sienta orgulloso hoy de ti. _

Lovino abrió su boca para hablar pero inmediatamente la cerro, inseguro de que lo que iba a decir que le diría a su padre, que sigue dibujando cosas femeninas, que el bastardo de Antonio casi le rompió la nariz de un golpe o que de nuevo el bastardo le beso en la boca y el cayo redondito terminando en corresponder el beso, claro que no, ningunas de las anteriores, prefería mentirle pero tenia miedo sabiendo el costo si lo descubriese que le ha mentido.

-_le he pegado a unos de los chicos que me molestaban-_le hablo sin titubeos mientras le miraba la corbata naranja anudada con perfección, no se atrevía a mirarle los ojos-_y eso, ¿te sientes orgulloso? padre. _

_-buen chico, esas escorias no se podrán meter con el futuro jefe de la mafia-_le dijo con orgullo mientras tomaba la botella de al lado que contenía un liquido amarillo anaranjado y lo sirvió en su vaso-_un trago para mi futuro sucesor de la mafia. _

_-soy menor de edad-_respondió lovino sin despegar la mirada de la corbata-_además ya varías veces hemos hablado de ese tema, yo no quiero ser el jefe de la mafia maldición. _

El hombre frunció el ceño de un golpe dejo el vaso en el mueble, nadie decía nada el ambiente estaba tenso hizo un ademán con su mano la cual tenía un gran anillo de oro, los demás hombre se pararon al mismo tiempo sin decir ninguna palabra tomaron sus sombreros y con una perfecta sincronía se colocaron el sombrero y se marcharon de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

El ambiente se volvió tenso, ninguno de los dos presentes decía ninguna palabra, el corazón de lovino latía a una velocidad que incluso creía que se escuchaba sus latidos, sus manos apoyadas en las rodillas temblaba sin compasión, el Vargas mayor lo miraba con sus ojos fríos y duros.

-_me estas diciendo que quieres ser una maricon de mierda, que lo único que sabe hacer es mariconadas y que no quieres tomar el puesto de la mafia-_el padre de lovino se paro de su asiento y empezó a caminar lovino solo asintió con su cabeza sin saber que hacer, ¿miedo le tenia a ese hombre?, pues si, su miedo que no le dejaba hablar-_valla ya veo, entonces, eres débil, eres nada, eres una mierda, como yo digo la mafia no perdona,-_hizo una pausa, camino lentamente hacia su hijo, Lovino cada ves se ponía mas nervioso y tenso , el vargas mayor levanto la mano -_ en este caso yo no te perdono bastardo de mierda. _

Y a lovino se le apagaron las luces, para después despertar en la mañana en el suelo del salón, que estaba vació, se levanto como pudo y sintió que le dolía el costado derecho, se quejo le dolía el labio inferior seguramente estaba roto, sentía que no podía abrir el ojo izquierdo, como pudo se arrastro hacia el sofá para poder con levantarse, entre varios quejidos e intentos y lagrimones que salían de sus ojos pudo ponerse de pie.

Sin duda lovino había empezado el día con el pie izquierdo y pensó que ya se había fundido en la mierda.

* * *

-awhhh que mono es Antonio-dijo una chica de cabello castaño mientras miraba al español quien le hacia guiños con el ojo mientras entraba a su clase-quisiera ser su novia!

- ni te creas, que no miraría feas como tu-le dijo otra pelirroja mientras se paraba al frente y la empujaba-solo una estúpida cree que se la van a ligar.

El español camino hacia su puesto con una sonrisa coqueta que derrite un hielo en invierno, y claro que la sala entraba en calor o eso pensaban las chicas quien escudriñaba lo mono que era Antonio.

Mientras tanto el español esperaba pacientemente la llegada del italiano, en vez de en cuando miraba la puerta y nada aun no llegaba, suspiro nervioso miro hacia sus lados, y escucho unos pasos giro su cabeza con esperanzas que fuera el italiano pero no era, era una chica de cabello rojo como el fuego, una piel morena, ojos grandes de color azul intenso, y de pechos grandes.

Antonio se relamió el labio con sensualidad y saco su personalidad seductora, mientras la chica se apoyaba sus manos en la mesa del español.

-Toni… ¿porque no fuiste ayer a mi casa? te estuve esperando toda la noche-dijo con un tono preocupado para hacer un puchero con su boca roja -me quede esperándote con la sorpresa en mi cama.

-ya… es que tuve algunos problemas que resolver-se excuso Antonio mientras se pasaba la mano por sus cabellos para luego hacerle una seña para que la chica se acercara mas a el, y así susurrarle al oído-y que te parece. Es la única forma de compensarte.

La chica se quedo en shock por lo que sea lo que le había dicho Antonio, sonrió y empezó a saltar de alegría, para luego correr de alegría fuera del salón, Antonio solo soltó una risa picarona, para que luego posar su mirada en la puerta del salón y ver como el profesor de turno entraba mientras cerraba la puerta de tras de el.

Pasaba las horas, no había llegado, pasaban las horas y el italiano aun no llegaba a la clase.

* * *

Caminaba en silencio cerca del gimnasio que a estas horas estaba vació porque las clases se habían terminado, quería llegar pronto a la biblioteca, le dolía el costado derecho mas que el izquierdo, le dolía el labio tenia algunos puntos, se relamió el labio adolorido y hinchado, hizo una mueca de dolor y fastidio.

A pesar de eso lovino tenia la esperanza en encontrarse con el español, porque en fondo lo encontraba mono, pero no se lo diría mejor se tragaría miles de alfileres, bueno quizás si le gustaba y que, era gay, estaba confundido y punto.

Tomo una bocanada de aire y continúo a pesar del dolor, cada vez se iba acercando mas hasta que se paro en shock escuchaba gemidos y suspiros que pronunciaba los nombres dentro del gimnasio.

-aaahah….mmmhhm Toño…mhhmm…mas rápido ahaaaaah-el gimido era de una chica que claro estaba en éxtasis.

-shiiii…mhmhhm que nos puede...haaaaamm… escuchar alguien…mhmmhmh-esa voz varonil llena de lujuria y éxtasis.

Lovino reconocía esa voz en cualquier lugar, pues claro el le había dejado traumado, confundido y le había enamorado, solo en un instante, quería morirse, se sentía engañando y traicionado porque había pensado que el, el estúpido del español le querría pero no.

Sintió sus lagrimas que salían solo de sus ojos, no había llorado desde que su madre se fue con su otro hermanito y le había dejado con aquel hombre desamparado. Se fue corriendo de ahí aun con la distancia que llevaba podía escuchar los gemidos de la chica, no quería escuchar nada mas salio corriendo lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitía.

-mhmhmmh…Antonio ahaaaaah ya no mhmhhm puedo mas aaaahaa-gemía la chica a todo volumen

-mmhmhm…aguanta…mmmhmh Lovino... aguanta...mmhmh-dijo el Español mientras gemía y suspiraba.

-ahiiiiaaahaa…yo no .mmshmmh…me llamo Lovino…mnmmhhmaaa…me llamo Aria aaahh- gemía indignada la chica.

-mhmmh da igual… ahmmmhhh…te llamas como yo te diga y te llamas Lovino ¿entiendes? -dijo autoritario el español.

Mientras tanto lovino llego en la biblioteca desierta aun llorando, no alcanzo a tomar el pomo, porque cayo de rodillas y quebrándose en llanto.

Le dolía el cuerpo si le dolía, pero no tanto como su corazón.

* * *

okey... perdón por el atraso...tengo muchas cosas que hacer...bueno ya las termine de hacer ( échenle la culpa a las matemáticas ¬¬ (?)) pero ahora tengo un tiempo libre Wiii ya me da pena hacer sufrir a Lovi...kasksdkjsda XDD es tan Mono y Antonio ¿que te ha pasado? ¬¬ bien contesto a sus Reviews :

Sunxdark: owow gracias por coregirme y también por leer XDD ya si ves otra falta de ortografía avísame Pliss y claro que no lo abandonare, un beso :3

Gladys: josaojos see... gracias por leer y amm claro que no lo dejare ;3 me voy a demorar claro pero no lo voy a dejar y amm ¿a que te refieres que nunca has leído un spamano así ? x3 quiero saver! un beso!

8AnnaBella8: josadojdsoj see...gracias por leer y vas a ver a un Antonio Bien Pillìn XDD es que es un amor ~ de hombre un beso XD

ya gracias por leer y comentar ahh si tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto sea posible ahí nos VEMOS~~


End file.
